


Misjudged Forever

by chanyeolanda



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolanda/pseuds/chanyeolanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'How much do you love me?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misjudged Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a prompt fill for [](http://infinitememe.livejournal.com/profile)[**infinitememe**](http://infinitememe.livejournal.com/) as a fill for [this prompt](http://dearoldlove.tumblr.com/post/48769298148/from-to) ([original post](http://infinitememe.livejournal.com/840.html?thread=88136#t88136)) so thank you op for this prompt, whoever you may be.

'How much do you love me?' Woohyun murmured into the place between Sunggyu's shoulder blades, warm breath slipping through his shirt, arms wrapped around his waist.

Sunggyu traced the back of Woohyun's hands with his fingers, carefully considering this, a tiny smile pulling at his lips.

'From here,' he replied, his voice soft, and Woohyun gave him a tight squeeze, chuckling.

'From here? Come on, Gyu, how much do you love me?' There was laughter in Woohyun's voice as he pressed his lips to Sunggyu's neck.

'From here,' Sunggyu repeated, smile growing wider.

Woohyun huffed into Sunggyu's neck and twisted, throwing Sunggyu onto the couch, landing on top of him.

'I love you,' he began, leaning down to drop a kiss onto the corner of his lips, 'as much as the moon wishes it were the sun-'

'What if the moon's happy just being the moon?' Sunggyu retaliated, and Woohyun poked him in the stomach.

'Shut up, you're ruining it.' Woohyun's words were softened by the laughing lilt in his voice, shifting so he could rub his thumb over Sunggyu's cheek. 'I love you as much as there are grains of sand on the beach- more, even. I love you more than there are grains of sand on the beach. I love more than there are leaves on trees, more than there are drops of water in the ocean, more than there are stars in the sky. I love you, I love everything about you. I love your tiny eyes-' Sunggyu scrunched them up as Woohyun pressed his lips to the corner of them, '-I love your nose, mouth, ears, cheeks-' Every words accompanied by a light kiss on the aforementioned body part, '-I love every finger, every toe, every inch of skin, every cell in your body. I love the sound of your voice in the morning, I love the sound of your voice in the evening, I love the sound of your voice all the time. I love the way you never clean up after yourself, I love how you bribe me to do the dishes and cook for you, I love how you can't get out of bed in the morning, I love how you hate doing any physical activity that can be avoided, I love how you listen to one album on repeat. I love the sounds you make when we make love, I love the taste of your lips when we kiss, I love the taste of you. I love how we've been together for only three months and you're already the most important person in my life. I love how I don't think I could ever love another person more. So let's try again; how much do you love me?'

Sunggyu pulled Woohyun's head down to give him a kiss, and when they drew apart, his grin was stretched wide over his face. 'From here.'

Woohyun let out a low growl and let his weight settle heavily on Sunggyu, fingers tickling his sides, and teeth grazing his neck as Sunggyu's laughter filled the room.

\--

On their first anniversary, Woohyun nervously presented Sunggyu with a key to a new apartment- a bigger one than he'd been living in, big enough for the both of them to live in comfortably. Sunggyu thanked him with a hard kiss, the key dropping to the floor and almost being lost , the two of them having to crawl around on their hands and knees to find it.

They officially moved in two weeks later, and ate takeout sitting on the floor their first night, surrounded by boxes and unarranged furniture.

\--

On their second anniversary, Sunggyu almost burnt the apartment down trying to cook a nice meal for them, and Woohyun came home to a flustered, sweaty Sunggyu frowning at horribly burnt carrots. They went out for dinner instead, Woohyun tackling cleaning up the kitchen the next day, Sunggyu guiltily pitching in to help. Woohyun laughed and teased him the entire time he was trying to scrape an unidentified charred mess from one of the pans.

The dishes were briefly forgotten when Woohyun pulled Sunggyu towards him, kissing the scowl off his face until words and laughter were replaced by moans and breathy sighs.

\--

On their third anniversary, they did nothing. They both forgot. Woohyun remembered a week later and presented Sunggyu with some hastily bought chocolates, which the two of them shared while sitting on the balcony, trying to find stars in the glow of city lights, Woohyun laughing uncontrollably as Sunggyu tried to reach the chocolate on his cheek with his tongue.

Sunggyu curled up into his side comfortably, softly apologising for forgetting and Woohyun waved it off.

'I'm sure there'll be many more for us to celebrate,' Woohyun said with a grin and Sunggyu reached upwards to give him a kiss.

\--

They never made it to their fourth anniversary.

On that day, Sunggyu put the last framed picture on a shelf in his new, smaller apartment, stared at it for a moment and then took it down, throwing it in the bin and putting the black bag out with the very last box that had had his stuff in. Maybe his fingers trailed over his phone as he looked out the window, trying to catch sight of a star, before he went to the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of sugary coloured cereal and settled in front of the tv for the evening.

Woohyun sat in a bar, drinking far too much alcohol and scowling into his glass. He stumbled when he tried to walk and somehow made it home, staring at a mug Sunggyu had given him before throwing it angrily on the floor, following it up with mugs and cups and bowls and plates until bile rose in his throat and he threw up. He spend the night next to the toilet.

\--

Neither of them were sure exactly how the break-up had happened, but both were adamant that their role was smaller.

It had been restless tension, and late work nights and maybe some suspicion and barely speaking for weeks and then a huge fight, accusations thrown and feelings wounded, and Sunggyu saying bitterly that maybe they'd fallen in love too fast; maybe they'd _moved_ too fast, and Woohyun asking savagely if he thought that because he'd found someone else, _'Misjudged forever, huh, hyung?'_ and Sunggyu clenching his fists, glaring at Woohyun and saying that clearly Woohyun didn't know him at all if he could ever think something like that, and then Woohyun saying that maybe this was it for them, maybe they should just end it, since they were so clearly strangers and Sunggyu demanding _'Are you breaking up with me, Nam?'_ and Woohyun saying _'Yeah, maybe I am.'_ and Sunggyu spitting out a _fine_ and that was that.

Sunggyu was gone when Woohyun got back from work the next day, most of his stuff still sitting in the apartment until two weeks later, when Woohyun came home to an apartment that felt twice as large, a key in an envelope lying just inside the door.

\--

Eight months later, Sunggyu managed to think of Woohyun without feeling as if he were choking, his heart sending out a slight twinge of regret and a mild wonder of 'what if' instead of clenching painfully enough for him to have to sit down and put his head between his knees.

He got out his phone and typed a message, staring at it for a few minutes before finally clicking send, two simple words racing through the ether to another phone. _To here._

He didn't get a reply, and at the end of the day he stared at the contact named 'Woohyun' on his phone, his thumb hovering over the keypad before he clicked delete, putting his phone aside and busying himself with something to take his mind off things.

\--

On the night of what would have been their fifth anniversary, Sunggyu's phone went off, the bright light illuminating the room and he scowled at it, squinting at the time on the clock next to it that declared it a couple minutes until midnight.

Muttering curses upon the person who'd decided to message him at such an ungodly hour, he reached out and grabbed his phone.

There was no name, only a string of numbers, but Sunggyu recognised them instantly, and he was immediately jolted into full wakefulness.

His thumb was shaking as he clicked open.

_I don't think I'll ever be able to say those same words to you without lying. It would be like asking me to stop breathing._

Sunggyu slowly put his phone down on his bedside table and curled up into his bedding, unable to put a name to the gamut of emotions running through him.

As the clock ticked over past midnight, the first tears Sunggyu had let himself cry since the break-up soaked into his pillow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is a sequel partially written collecting dust in my drafts; it may yet see the light of day. Maybe.


End file.
